Hero's Come in Different Sizes
by octoberrose11
Summary: Reid's dealt with his addiction but can a fight with his lover force him back again?  Part one of what may be a 2shot. All warnings are included inside. Hotch/Reid.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heroes Come in Different Sizes

Word Count: around 900.

Rating: M

Warnings: Swearing, drug use, AU, established Reid/Hotch (S&M- but the only mention is when Reid calls Hotch "master"), older brother Morgan, mama Garcia, daddy Rossi and older sister JJ

Timeline: Between season 3 and season 4.

Summary: Reid's dealt with his addiction but can a fight with his lover force him back again? So, I'm sure some of this is incorrect. I don't know if the drug has a smell or not, but in either case in this universe it does. And Reid's apartment, in said world, smells like cherry blossom. Why? Because I said so.

When I entered Reid's apartment (after calling him...7 times? I understand that he's running a fever [fighting with Hotch always make's him run one] but you think he could at least find it within himself to answer his damn phone) only to stop in shock. The usual strong scent of Cherry Blossom is absent. This revelation leaves me standing in the doorway causing Rossi, who's walking behind me runs right into my back.

I know that smell. It's more unpleasant than that blasted cherry blossom that he sprays…and lights…and bathes with. (Er, yeah it is a little creepy that I know what his shower stuff smells like since he is dating Hotch and Hotch would kill me if he knew that I know what I know but I'm a profiler, what do you expect?)

Anyways. Its a smell I haven't smelt in a long time, but even know I know it doesn't stand good for Reid.

"Reid?"

Rossi walks out from behind me and heads towards the bathroom/laundry room/back porch while I tackle the rest of the apartment. I know that what I find isn't going to be good but it still surprised me.

The team had had off four days and none of us had thought to check up on Reid at all during the week. It was Hankel over again. And on top of that, Reid and Hotch had had a huge fight just as we where leaving for the day.

Reid's laying on the floor by his bed, blood running between his fingers. He rolls his head in my general direction with a smile.

"Hey Morgan." he slurs. "Is leave over already?"

I blink at him, slightly in shock. His trashcan is beside him, and from the smell coming from the room- full of vomit. (Ew! Yeah, me Mr. Manly Man Morgan has fear of vomit. Get. Over. It. I'm sure your all afraid of something.) From where I stand I can tell that he has no obvious signs of injures, thus the only way for him to have blood all over him is for him to have been throwing up blood.

"No, kid, leave isn't over yet." Rossi answers for me, as he joins me in the doorway. His eyes widen when he takes Reid in and he whips out his phone before I knew what was happening.

"I'm calling an ambulance, Morgan. See if you can get him…clean." His nose wrinkled slightly.

I sigh, but I'd do anything for the kid.

But, when I touch his skin I realize that slight fever I knew he was going to be running is actually a high fever. High enough that its like he's going through withdrawals again (and for all I know he could be. We where stupid enough to leave him alone for four days so I don't blame him if he caved…not much anyways; I wish he felt like he could have called and told me though.)

I situate us so that I'm beneath him and he's leaning against my chest, his ear placed where he can hear my heart beat and my breathing rate, something that always seems to calm him when his in this kind of state.

"Morgan?" his voice is weak, and not Reid, and yet Reid all at the same time.

"Yeah kid?"

"Tell Hotch I didn't do it, Morgan. Tell him I was a good boy, okay?"

"Sure kid….Er, what is it that you didn't do."

His glazed eyes meet mine. "The bottles, Morgan. I broke the bottles before. Yesterday?" His eyes crossed as he looked at me and he began to giggle. "Hehe, butterflies."

Er, okay?

The EMTS finally come in and Rossi demands to be the one to ride with Reid.

I don't mind, except Reid still has a death grip on my shirt.

"What's the matter, kid?"

His eyes fill up with tears. "Is Hotch still mad at me, Morgan?"

"All hell kid. Hotch isn't mad at you." Rossi brushes his hand across Reid's face.

"Tell Hotch I didn't do it, okay? Tell Hotch I was a good boy. Good boy who obeyed his master."

I blanch a little and I can't find the words to say what I want, because I know all about their relationship but I really don't want to think about it, but Rossi, blessed ever thinking Rossi, quickly steps in.

"Yes Reid. I'll tell Hotch that you're a good boy."

He nods to himself. "I'm a good boy." He tells me earnestly.

"We're taking him to Memorial." Robert, one of the EMTs tells me as they load him up.

"Call the rest of the team." I tell Rossi. "Except Hotch." I cackle evilly. "I think me and Mr. Boss Man have a little boyfriend to older brother talk."

I leave Reid in the hands of Rossi (who has his head in his hands muttering about stupid alpha male behavior). I'm a man on a mission.

I have serious butt to kick.

END


	2. Author's Note

**AN: **

**I'm sorry to do this to y'all but this is not in fact an update. I have chapters of Emmalynn Forgiveness written but only one person is reading/reviewing so I've put it on the backburners even though it's my favorite Criminal Minds fic. **

**BUT DON'T FEAR! The stories will be finished! I'm working hard on them but life is a little over whelming at college and having a anti-slash roommate isn't helping matters. I'm scared to write anything here in fear that she'll make my life hell. 0.o Not to mention that the school blocks some websites. **

**But, the stories are in the works! New chapters shall be posted soon! **

**Much love, **

**OctoberRose**


End file.
